Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 15/Transcript
Momo: '''A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts early in the morning, where we see Momo and Chou running laps around the school.) '''Momo and Chou: '''Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! (Momo and Chou stop once they reach the school's entrance, as another idol is getting out of a van, and Madeline is talking to her.) '''Madeline: Good morning, Aomine-san. How were your travels this time? (They walk abck to the dorms together as they talk) 'Sora: '''There were lots of variety shows in Osaka that had actually wanted me as a guest, surprisingly. '''Momo: '''Chou, is she a transfer student or something? I've never seen her around the school before, but from the way Madeline spoke to her, it sounds like she's been here before. '''Chou: '''That was Sora Aomine-senpai. She's a travelling idol, so she travels all around Japan for work. But, when she's not travelling, she goes here! (There is a time skip to Sora's dorm in the afternoon, after she had just woken up from a nap.) '''Sora: '''Guess it's time for me to get my Polaris Academy Aikatsu started for the day. (Sora takes out her phone, checking Kirakiratter. There is a series of messages from her fans and followers, ending with "Sora, are you thinking of applying to an idol academy soon?) '''Sora: '''All of my fans think I'm a freelance idol? Well, it's not like I can blame them. This is my first travel hiatus in at least 9 months, and even then, as an idol, I've always traveled. Alright, I think I have a good plan to show my fans that I'm a student here. (Sora types up a message. After it's finished, it reads: To my fans, I will be going on a travel hiatus to focus on my study at Polaris Academy.) (She waits a while, then decides to send another message: To start, I am hoping to set up a concert soon in one of the school's stadiums. Please come if you can! As soon as people begin to respond, she smiles and walks to set up the concert hall) (There is another time skip, where Sora is shown in the practice room practicing her dancing) '''Sora: '''Come on now, if you're going to become a real idol, you've got to have more than this. More, more more! It's got to be the perfect live! For your fans! For the other students! For yourself! Make this one the perfect live! (Her phone is heard going off with a message from World Sky's top designer, Riku. The text message reads: Sora-chan, for your live performance, could you please wear a Dream Coord? I want to show the whole world that you and World Sky are a team!) '''Sora: '''Alright! I'm going to wear World Sky! But still, it's been such a long time since I last wore this brand...What if he's found another idol to be his muse by now? What if I've lost my "sparkle" like he called it when he made me his muse? What if I can't perform like I used too? (She takes a deep breath to calm herself down.) '''Sora: '''I know what'll make the performance, and show him that I can perform! The World Sky Dream Special Appeal! (There is a transition to the practice room. Soon after Sora walks in, Momo follows her) '''Sora: '(faking a smile) Oh! you're that student from earlier, the one doing laps around the school this morning! You looked really cheerful then. Tell me, do idols need to be happy to perform their best? 'Momo: '''Senpai? Idols here don't usually ask me questions unless there's something wrong. Is anything bothering you? '''Sora: '''Well, yeah. I'm going to perform in a live show later this afternoon, and I'm going to be wearing my favorite brand, World Sky. But still, I can't seem to remember why I started wearing that brand in the first place... '''Momo: '''World Sky? I've never heard of that brand before. '''Sora: '''Here are some pictures of the coords. (Momo's eyes go wide as she looks at the coords) '''Momo: '''I can tell that the top designer put a lot of thought and love into making each and every one of these dresses. '''Sora: '''Yeah, he really did. Maybe though, I could end up taking the ideas he put in these dresses to new heights! Thank you, Momo! (There is a time skip, and Sora is now near the dressing rooms, with her coord in her hand.) '''Sora: '''Time to take World Sky to new heights! To renter the atmosphere of idols, I'm revisiting my first coord, the Flying Coord! (She runs through the dressing room and ends up on stage, and her aura appears) ''Trunk ippai ni yume tsumekonda nara michi naki michi e! Watashitachiha sekai no tō ni tōchaku shimashita! Mugen no sora no shita de (Sora performs the World Trip special appeal) Daremoga iwai tte iru Sekai o nichibotsu made rēsu suru sekai no tō wa kesshite tomaranai! Sā, watashi to odotte! Bon voyage! Sekai no tō! (The song ends, and she waves to the audience) '''Momo: '''That was an amazing show, Aomine-senpai! '''Madeline: '''I have to agree, Aomine-san. With that said, if you really are willing to put your travels on a hiatus, would you be willing to join another project? It is a project of my very own, the Dream Project. '''Sora: '''You can count on me, Madeline! With the Dream Project, I can take my idol activities anywhere! Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta